Expressing yourself through art
by Yangyang
Summary: Sonic, along with his pals, Tails and Knuckles, decides to express themselves through graffiti art. Finally, it's completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Expressing yourself through Art**

Here's my first story which I prepared for all you artist out there! Oh, and I don't own the Sonic characters. Enjoy 

**Chapter 1**

Sonic and Knuckles were sitting on the grassy meadows of Green Hill Zone while waiting for Tails who left to get some things. While they wait for their young companion to arrive, Sonic began to reminisce his days where his first adventures began on this very location.

"Ah… Green Hill Zone…sure brings back memories…"

"Yep" replied Knuckles, while meditating.

"Good times, good times…"

"Hm, mmm"

"Say Knux, where's Tails, he should've been back already?"

"How'd the f$k should I know?"

"It's been 30 minutes. It should've taken Tails no more than 10 minutes"

"Yeah, well, in case you didn't notice, no on here runs as fast as you do" said Knuckles as he stretches out from his meditation. "And besides, he's probably running late anyway"

yawn "Guess you're right" While Sonic was about to doze off in his slumber, Knuckles noticed a familiar figure flying overhead.

"Hey Sonic, look, there he is now!"

"WHO, what, where?!"

"There!" As Sonic looked at the direction where Knuckles was pointing, Tails is seen flying toward them carrying a bag of art supplies.

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed Sonic

"Told you he was running late"

"HEY GUYS!" called Tails as he was landing at the spot where Sonic and Knuckles were waiting. "Sorry I'm late"

"What took you?" Sonic asked

"Well…"began Tails as he settled his things down for a bit."I was trying to look for our supplies, bought a few markers at a local store, and while I was running late, I had to use the bathroom on the way here"

Both Sonic and Knuckles gave Tails questionable looks.

"Wait a minute…you used the bathroom 'on the way 'here?" Sonic asked

"Yes…as in 'I publicly relieved myself to the population of Mobius, while flying in the air'. That's the good thing about being a flight-type…you get bathroom advantages"

They were all silent for a moment. Then finally, Knuckles broke the silence. "Well, at least that explains why I heard someone shouting 'ew, it's raining urine' from the other side of the hills"

Sonic just laughed and shook his head. "So Tails, did you bring 'em?"

"Sure did" smiled Tails as he whipped out a can of Montana spray paint. "All 36 colors plus markers, stencils, and all them good treats. Oh yeah, and I bought some snacks"

"Alright, good job Tails"

"You did good Tails" said Knuckles while patting Tails' head. "So Sonic, where should we go and distribute our 'artwork'?"

"During my early morning run, I just passed by some train yards not too far from here" said Sonic while pointing downhill.

"Well, what the hell are we standing around here for? Let's go!" said Knuckles

"Alright, follow me!" Said Sonic as he raced downhill to the train yards with Knuckles gliding behind him.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!!" called Tails while he was gathering his things together and taking off in flight to catch up with his two older companions.

We'p, that's it for now. I hope you like it, being that this is my first fanfic. Please R&R and no flames please. Thank you. 

Chapter 2 coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm back!!! I was going to upload this chapter right away, but I had exams this week. Plus, I had a little "writer's block". Anyway, here's chapter 2! (**_Something tells me that I might have to change the ratings later in the chapter)_

**Chapter 2**

Later, Sonic and his pals had finally arrived at the train yards located in the valleys of Green Hill Zone. As soon as they got their equipment set up and their face masks ready, Knuckles realized that it was getting dark.

"Hey Tails, I hope you remembered to bring some flashlights for us because it is starting to get dark out side"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that" said Tails as he puts his mask on.

"I heard it's going to be a full moon tonight"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, it should provide us enough light for our work. Tails pass me some spray paint, will ya?"

"What colors do you want?"

"Um…I'll start of with green, blue, white, and light-gray"

"Here you go" says Tails as he handed the paint cans to Knuckles. "Shout if you need anymore"

"Thanks" said Knuckles. As he was about to began his artwork, he noticed that Sonic was staring at him in a weird way. "Uhhh…Sonic?"

"You know, I just noticed something. You look so much like The Predator with your mask on!"

"Shut up and paint!"

As night fall began, with the full moon shining brightly in the sky as Tails predicted, Sonic was already finished with his graffiti (no surprise!) while Knuckles was busy making finishing touches. Tails however was still halfway done with his.

"FINISHED!" exclaimed Sonic as he finished signing his initials on his work.

"I'm not surprised" Said Knuckles while still making quick touches. "You know, you could've been done with your work a long time ago"

"Yeah, well, I could, but then it wouldn't be as much fun"

"Uh huh…" Knuckles silently turns back to his work. "Cocky bastard"

"Hey Tails are you done yet?" asked Sonic as he snagged himself a Pepsi soda from Tails' backpack.

"Nope, still working on it"

"So what 'cha making?"

"Oh… just a little something that expresses how I feel"

"Oh, Okay" As Sonic was taking a sip from his soda, he notice Knuckles mumbling things to himself while making final touches on his work.

"…Now we'll add some cute little old birds…RIGHT THERE … and for the final touch…add some 'happy' white for a nice little glare…on the emerald… RIGHT THERE…and now to sign my initials…and we're done (notices Sonic giving him a weird look) Um…I'm finished!"

"…WTF are you doing?!"

"What? I'm painting!"

"Not that! What's with the 'Ross' act?!" (Both can here Tails laughing in the background)

"What wrong with that?"

"It's annoying!"

"So?! I like Ross, he's my idol"

"See, that's something I would expect from Tails"

After hearing that comment, Tails finished off his laughter by adding 3 words at the end: "HA, HA, HAAA…man, f$k you"

"What did you say to me?!!" Sonic asked the frighten kitsune, and boy does he looked pissed.

"Um, uh, nothing, nothing!!!...sorry…um…I need a drink…" whimpered Tails as he heads towards his backpack to grab himself a 'Mountain Dew' and to get away from Sonic's death glare. Knuckles, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off until he was quickly silenced by Sonic's glare as well.

**For those of you who don't know who Ross is, he is that famous painter who was seen on television (**_I believe it was the NJN channel_**), you know, the guy with the huge afro. Plus he was also used as part of a comedy skit from TV shows such as "Family Guy" and "The Boondocks"**

**() Again, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Plus this chapter was difficult to write. I just hope the next chapter would be easier than this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back! This chapter did took more time than the last chapter because I was trying to make it last longer than the rest (As requested by one of the authors). **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. I hope it's long enough **

After Sonic and Knuckles finished their graffiti on the trains, Tails decides to take a break so he can look over his friends' progress. Sonic, of course, HAD to be the first one to show off his work.

"Well, here it is you guys, so what do you think?"

"Wow Sonic that looks awesome!" says Tails as he and Knuckles were both glancing over Sonic's graffiti on one of the train cars.

**"**Well it not much, but it does say a lot about me, if I do say so myself" Sonic then looks over to Knuckles who seem to be rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hey Knuckles…KNUCKLES!"

"Huh…oh sorry, must've spaced out"

Tails just simply rolled his eyes after that last remark. "What do you think of Sonic's graffiti?"

"Oh, um…yeah, it's not, not bad at all. It's just that for some strange reason, this artwork of his seemed vaguely familiar…but I just can't put my finger on it, though"

Tails takes a closer look at Sonic's graffiti. "Oh yeah, I think I've seen it before…but I just don't remember where"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sonic

"I got a question for you" began Knuckles. "During your morning run, do you happen to see anything that's sort of similar to your work?"

"You mean like an advertising logo?"

"Umm…yeah, something like that"

"…not that I know of…"

They all continued to stare at Sonic's graffiti which turned out to be a replica of the Sonic X logo, plus a few added details, of course.

"Anyway, I've seen better artwork on a piece of paper" retorted Knuckles as stretches his arms out.

"And I suppose you can do better than me?"

"Sonic, I KNOW I can do better than you!"

"Alright then, let's see your work!"

"Fine, it's right over there" replied Knuckle as he directed the cobalt hedgehog and the yellow kitsune to the box car located on the opposite side of the rail road tracks. As soon as they all got there, both Sonic and Tails could not believe how well his work turned out.

"Gentlemen" began Knuckles. "This is my masterpiece. I call it 'A Guardian's Paradise'"

It was a beautiful mural of the Angel Island with a ghostly form of Knuckles in the background wearing purple sunglasses.

Tails, of course, was astonished with Knuckles' work!

As for Sonic…well… being that he had a reputation to maintain plus he had WAY too much pride for his own good, he simply remained nonchalant over the echidna's mural.

However, admitting the fact that the echidna's mural did surpassed his graffiti was the LAST thing he ever would do!

5 minutes later, Knuckles broke the silence. "Well, any questions...comments?"

"OMG… now this…wow…this is the best damn mural I've ever seen in my life!" beamed Tails. "I mean check out the details and the texture! Wow! What do you think, Sonic?"

"Eh, It's okay…I guess…" Sonic replied, but then he mumbled 'you little traitor' as soon as his back was turned.

"And it does say a lot about profile, wouldn't you agree, Sonic?" retorted Knuckles.

Sonic, however, just simply grunted at the echidna's remarks.

"Sonic, I know I've said your graffiti is awesome and all…" Tails began. "But comparing yours to Knux's mural…hey… his basically kicks ass right there!

Feh "Whatever" Sonic replied as he headed towards Tails' backpack and grabbed himself a candy bar and a bag of "Cheese Crunchies". "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof" With that said, he hops on top of one of the trains.

Tails was taken back a little by Sonic's remarks, but Knuckles simply placed a hand on the kitsune's shoulders.

"Ah, don't mind him" retorted Knuckles. "He's just mad because my mural is way better than his"

"I can still hear you!!!" Sonic shouted from the roof of the trains.

"Good!!!"

" tchWhatever!"

"Big baby!"

"Shut up!!!"

"You're just mad because mine is better than yours!"

"Hey Red, if you don't want a Sonic-Bitch Slap, SHUT THE F UP!"

Tails couldn't help but laugh at his friends' rivalry. LOL "I swear, you two seriously need your own sitcom!" (Stretches out his arms) "Well, while you two finish each other off, I'm going to go finish up my work"

"Well you better hurry up!" said Knuckles as he grabbed himself a snack from Tails' back pack. "Because I heard that the vandal squad is going to start patrolling the yard at 11:30 tonight, and it's already 10:15pm.

"Oh, that's okay, I got enough time"

"The sooner we get out of here, the better, get the point?"

"Oh…OOH, well then I better hurry" (runs back to complete his work)

15 minutes later

"…just one more spray here…There, finished!" exclaimed Tails as he completed the last finishing touches of his work. He then takes a step backward to get a better view of his progress.

"Wow, it actually came out better than I expected…well maybe not as good as Sonic or Knuckles, but oh well… speaking of which, I wonder where they are?"

Meanwhile on top of the trains, Sonic and Knuckles managed to call a truce between them and decided to save their energy for when they're fighting with Dr. Eggman and his plans to dominate the world. In the meantime, they just relaxed and enjoyed their snacks while waiting for their young companion to finish his work.

"You know…" said Knuckles while munching on some fruit-flavored candy. "These fruit-flavored nibblings are really tasty…chew, chew, chew…and chewy! What do you call these again?"

"'Skittles'" replied Sonic.

"Hm… that's a weird name for it… but good candy. I'm just curious, though; does everybody come up with the strangest names for foods these days?"

"…You don't get out much, do you Red?"

"Hey, you try spending half your lifetime guarding the Master Emerald!"

Soon, they both heard Tails calling them from below the trains. "Hey Sonic…Knuckles!"

"Tails, hey, are you done yet?!" called Sonic from above.

"Yep, it's finish!"

"About time, let's see it"

"'Kay" Soon they all head out to view Tails' work. But what Sonic and Knuckles don't know is that they are about to witness a side of Tails that they've never seen before.

"Well, here it is! So what do you guys think?"

"Wow…WHOA!!!..." OO ()

When both Sonic and Knuckles saw how Tails' work came out, oh man, it was a SIGHT to behold. The mural consist of a portrait of Tails wearing goggles, almost like the one on Knuckles' mural, But what shocked them the most was how the portrait was shown giving "da finger". On top of that, there was a statement located on the lower right hand side of the mural that says "ALL U HATERS OUT THERE CAN KISS MY 2-TAILED ASS!!!"

"I got to admit, though. This mural really made a huge statement about me, don't cha guys think?"

"Gee Tails…" Sonic began. "That's a…quite a statement"

**I hope this chapter isn't too long for some of you. Coming up next is the 4th and final chapter. How will the boys' adventure end? You'll have to find out next time on "Expressing yourself through Art, Chapter IV". **

**yawnuntil then, about time for me to call it a night and hit the sack! Good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah…finally, the last chapter is done. I can't believe I actually got this story done in a month! It would've taken longer for me to get this done if it wasn't for my spring break.**

**Well anyway, here's the last chapter! Enjoy :)**

After Sonic and Knuckles recovered from the shock they got from Tails' mural, the three decided it was time to call it a night and head for home.

"Uh…Tails, we need to talk about this when we get home, okay?"

"Why Sonic? Don't you like my mural?" asked Tails.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…well…uh…like I said, we need to discuss this when we get home"

"Yeah, well, we better get the hell out of here NOW before the cops show up! It's already 11pm" said Knuckles.

The second they started to sneak out of the train yards, the Vandal Squad, out of nowhere, quickly surrounded the trio with guns and flash lights held up against them!

"FREEZE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh god, I think I crapped on myself" whimpered Tails.

Knuckles abruptly turned to yell at the fox. "This is all your fault, Tails!"

"MY FAULT?! How's it my fault?"

"If YOU haven't been so SLOW with your work, WE would've been HOME along time ago!!"

"Um, FYI, YOU told me that the cops WON'T be here until 11:30pm!!!"

"We had an early shift" replied the vandal squad leader. "Now all of you have the right to remain silent…THAT MEANS SHUT UP AND GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!!!"

Sonic and his two companions seemingly complied with the leader's order… that is until he whispered an escape plan to his friends.

"Alright, now on the count of three, we make a run for it…"

"Got it…"

"…1…2…3, RUN!!!"

"GET THEM!"

The trio ran off in different direction just to evade the police. Sonic, of course, easily ran past them at sonic speed, Tails had some problems trying to lose the cops but manage to evade them by flying up in the air and out of their reach. Knuckles, however, was cornered and trapped by the cops and had to FIGHT his way through. One cop managed to subdue the red echidna, but quickly regretted as Knuckles took out his mask and bit the cop, viscously on the arm! (_Remember, Knuckles does have fangs for teeth)_

"AArrgghhhh!!!" The cop cried out in pain while quickly letting the echidna go.

When the Squad Leader heard a scream of pain coming from one of the cops, he ran over there to found out what was going on. "Are you alright, rookie?" he asked.

"Ah…sir, he bit me in the arm! I think I might have had rabies, sir…ow…"

"Let me see…" When he took a look at his subordinate's arm, it was clear that Knuckles did some serious damage to the guy. The flesh of his arm was nearly ripped to bits, and there was huge amount of blood seeping out of the wound.

"Son of a bitch, that guy's got knives for teeth!!!" The leader then pulled out a tranquillizer gun to subdue the echidna.

Sonic and Tails manage to escape the police. Knuckles, on the other hand, tried to escape and catch up with his friends, but was shot 3 times on the back almost knocking him out cold, until the very same injured cop came from behind and KNOCKED him over his head with a club.

"Hey, why'd you do that for, he was already going down!" shouted the Squad Leader.

"Sir, this guy just bit me on the arm! What would've you done?!"

About a few miles away from the train yards, Tails began to worry about Knuckles because he still hasn't caught up with him and Sonic yet.

"Hey Sonic, shouldn't we go back and help Knuckles?!"

"Tails, at times like this, it's everyman for himself, now keep flying!!"

Later, back at Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins, Sonic was in the living room watching "BET Comic View" on DVD, as well as enjoying some of the leftover snacks from their late-night adventure. Tails went into the kitchen to fix some midnight snacks.

"Phew…man, that was some crazy shit back there"

"I know, right?" said Tails as he came out of the kitchen with some food and drinks. "Hey, did you see the way Knuckles bit that one cop's arm?!"

"I SAW THAT!" exclaimed Sonic as he took a soda from the fox's hands. "He nearly chewed that dude's arm off!! (Takes a sip from his soda) You know, they had to shoot him with a tranquillizing gun JUST to calm him down!"

"(_LOL_)" Tails then decides to change the subject. "Man, I can't wait to see how our graffiti will be displayed once the trains set out tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, that reminds me… (Sonic pushes the 'Pause' button) Tails, about your mural…"

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I thought your mural was decent as hell! It's just that I'm kind of concern about the whole 'giving–you-the-finger' jester and the 'kiss my ass' statement. Um…any particular reasons as to why would you choose to add them onto your mural?"

Tails thought for a moment. "Well… I guess I still haven't forgotten how many times I was picked on, ridiculed, and bullied because of my tails. Plus I'm the weakest on in your group. On top of that, I was so sick and tired of everyone who constantly looked at me as your shadow, and not as an individual person"

"Wow…sucks to be you" said Sonic sympathetically.

"Tell me about it"

"Tails, honestly, I really sympathize with what you went through, but buddy, listen, you got to let it go man. The past is the past; what ever happened to you back then, it's over, done, finished, gone, 'finito completo'.

"Oh yeah? How about if someone was also spreading rumors about you being gay!?"

"…Are you?"

After hearing that response, Tails simply sucked his teeth out of frustration.

"Aw, come on, Tails, I was just toying with you" Sonic replied, coyly.

"It's not that funny, Sonic!!"

"Alright, man, chill…Sheesh, what a killjoy!"

While Sonic and Tails resumed watching their show, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" asked Tails.

"I don't know" replied Sonic. "But I'll go see who it is, anyway"

When he opened the door, there stood 3 vandal squad officers, with the leader in the middle. Sonic was shock at the fact that they found out where he and Tails lived.

But at the same time, he had to remain calm for his sake!

"(_gulp) _C-Can I help you, officer?"

"Relax, son, we just want to asked you a question" the Squad Leader replied.

"Um…okay"

"A guy we arrested claimed that he's a friend of yours and said that you could vouch for him"

When Sonic looked over, there was Knuckles, in handcuffs (specially made just for him), and he had a steel muzzle over his mouth. Apparently, he was still trying to break free, most likely wanting to kill Sonic for abandoning him at the train yards.

"Sorry, never heard of him"

"Okay, sorry to have troubled you, good night. (_Grabs Knuckles) _Come on, you!"

"Good night!" Sonic closes the door.

Outside of the workshop, Knuckles was baffled that his so-called 'friend' would do this to him. While being escorted back into the police van, he continued to struggle to break free until he succeeded. Unfortunately, before he even reached to break down the door attempting to strangle that blue hedgehog, the Squad Leader shot him with the tranquillizer again, this time, knocking him out cold.

"Hey Sonic, who was that?" asked Tails as Sonic entered back into the living room.

"Um…Jehovah's Witness" replied Sonic as he jumped back onto the couch with Tails. "Hey, pass me the nachos, will ya?"

THE END

**Well, that's all folks! This chapter was really tough for me to write. It took me 4 days just to figure out the plot, the setting, and the dialogue for this chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic. Please R&R! **

**And I promise my next story will be better.**

**Bye-bye for now :)**


End file.
